I Promise
by misxplicity
Summary: After everything, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together. But not for long, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with another woman and that's not all that happened... Please read and review
1. Revenge

Summary: After all the difficulties, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together, but only for a short amount of time. Soon, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. Sakura waited and waited for him to return. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with a woman and that's not all that happened...  
  
Author's Note: This is my new story! I hope you like it! Right now, I'm going to tell how Sakura and Syaoran got together first.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
**_Chapter 1: Revenge_**  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were mortal enemies. They always do pranks on each other. Syaoran was in his room with Eriol discussing his plan to get back at Sakura.  
  
"Oh! I'm going to crush her! She embarrassed me in front of everyone!" Syaoran said clutching his fist.  
  
"Yeah, that was funny though. She had the picture enlarged. Who knew that you, a 15 year old by, was...," Eriol said, but without even finishing what he was saying, he burst into laughter.  
  
"It's not funny!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Who knew that she had a picture of you in a dress wearing make-up. Plus, you were smiling too!" Eriol said still laughing.  
  
"My sister made me do that!" Syaoran said, his face reddening.  
  
"How are you going to get back at her?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm going to catch a cockroach and put it on top of her head in homeroom," Syaoran said. Eriol looked at him with a disgusted look.  
  
"That's horrible! Can't you do another prank? Anyways, the teacher will yell at you," Eriol said.  
  
"I know that you're Tomoyo's boyfriend, but this will be the ultimate plan. Nobody can stop me, not even the teacher," Syaoran said grinning.  
  
**The next day...**  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were by their lockers at school (their lockers are next to each other's). Syaoran held up a little jar with a cockroach inside.  
  
"Look at what I caught! My plan will go smoothly," Syaoran said.  
  
"That's what we hope," Eriol said.  
  
**At Homeroom...**  
  
Syaoran held the jar in his hand and walked over to Sakura's desk.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked him coldly.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for embarrassing me yesterday," Syaoran said.  
  
"You welcome," Sakura said smiling. As soon as she said that, Syaoran opened the jar and dumped the cockroach on top of her head.  
  
"Now you won't be laughing since you got a cockroach on your head," Syaoran said laughing.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed and she used her hand and swiped the cockroach off her head. The cockroach soon landed in...Syaoran shirt!  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! There's a cockroach inside my shirt! Get it out! Get it out!" Syaoran said jumping all around crazily. Everyone was laughing and Tomoyo got out her camera and video taped everything.  
  
"This tape will worth millions when Syaoran sees this," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yep," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was like that for 2 minutes until the teacher came. That was when the cockroach came out and the teacher stepped on it.  
  
"Syaoran, that was a funky way of dancing," a girl called Yumi said.  
  
"Syaoran, you scream like a girl," Jin said.  
  
"Syaoran, Tomoyo got everything on tape," Eriol said.  
  
All Syaoran did was cover himself with his notebook.  
  
"That serves you right," Sakura said to him and then laughed.  
  
_Syaoran's POV:_  
  
Why did I have to get back at her? This time I really had overdone it. Nothing is according to my plan! That stupid Sakura! I will get back at you! My whole reputation is ruined.  
  
"Mr. Li, may you please proceed to your next class?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," I said and I left. I am so stupid! I can't believe I couldn't hear that loud bell ring! Grrr... this is all Sakura's fault. She was the one that embarrassed me first and then ruined my whole plan. But before that, I spilled my whole bottle of water on her. And before that, I...what am I saying? Why am I even helping her?  
  
_Sakura's POV:_  
  
This class is boring! Math! My worst subject.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," Syaoran said and went to his seat. Wow, this is my first time being late. Maybe he got in trouble with the teacher. I feel so rotten about this. But he is the one that started this. Then I saw a paper ball landing near my desk. I picked it up and opened it silently. Inside it was the dead cockroach from before.  
  
"Ahhhh!" I screamed and jumped out of my seat. Everyone was now looking at me.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, may I ask what's wrong?" Mr. Calaski asked.  
  
"No sensei. I was just...doing exercises," I said. People soon started giggling. Soon, that stupid good for nothing Syaoran said something that he regret for the rest of his life.  
  
"100 percent lie sensei!" Syaoran blabbed out. Everyone soon started laughing harder.  
  
"Mr. Li, please raise your hand next time or off you go to the principle's office. As for you Sakura, please pay more attention in class," Mr. Calaski said.  
  
"Yes sensei. Next time, I will," I said. I have to get revenge on Syaoran!!!!!  
  
**At Lunchtime...  
**  
_Normal POV:_  
  
Sakura took her lunch and went to sit next to Tomoyo. Soon, Eriol came to the same table with Syaoran following him.  
  
"Hi Eriol! Hi Syaoran!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Eriol! Oh, you're here, Syaoran," Sakura said cheerfully , but when she got to Syaoran's name, she just said it coldly.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, meet me and Sakura after school at the café. You know which café right?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm not going! Probably another prank!" Syaoran said.  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to. We're just going to show the tape to everyone," Sakura said smiling evilly.  
  
"No! I'll go!" Syaoran said.  
  
"And you must pay for the bill for the café. Then, you must take Sakura to places for the whole day and no funny things. Then, the next day, I will give you the tape if Sakura says I could," Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's right! Wait! He's going to take ME places? Only me? How about you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going shopping with Eriol," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Fine then. You heard it Syaoran, NO funny things including revenge, pranks, and much more! Understand?" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Yes madam," Syaoran said.  
  
"And maybe you guys can get together," Tomoyo whispered to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Author's Note: So how do you like the story so far? I hope you liked it. Please review!!! 


	2. The Surprised Kiss

_Summary: After all the difficulties, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together, but only for a short amount of time. Soon, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. Sakura waited and waited for him to return. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with a woman and that's not all that happened..._

Author's Note: Here goes the second chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!

And a special thanks to these people that reviewed for Chapter One:

**Tenshi Cherry Blossoms **- Thanks for the review!

**Biff** – Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!

**Sakuralover **– Glad you like it!

**Shahnaz **- Thanks for reviewing all my stories!!!! I really appreciate it!

**Pooh Bear **– No, I don't know when "she" is coming back. Plus, please REVIEW for my story next time and not ask me non-related questions. Plus, there's no such word as baq, though there is such word as back.

**Jessica **– Thanks for your review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Reminder from Previous Chapter:**_

"And you must pay for the bill for the café. Then, you must take Sakura to places for the whole day and no funny things. Then, the next day, I will give you the tape if Sakura says I could," Tomoyo said.

"That's right! Wait! He's going to take ME places? Only me? How about you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm going shopping with Eriol," Tomoyo said.

"Fine then. You heard it Syaoran, NO funny things including revenge, pranks, and much more! Understand?" Sakura snapped.

"Yes madam," Syaoran said.

"And maybe you guys can get together," Tomoyo whispered to herself.

_**Chapter Two: The Surprise Kiss**_

After school came, and Sakura went to the café. Soon, Syaoran showed up.

"You're two minutes late," Sakura said.

"But you never said when I have to be here. You just said after school. So I'm not considered being late," Syaoran said.

"Ok, then your not late. I'll just tell Tomoyo not to give you the tape," Sakura said smiling.

"Geez. Fine, I'm late, okay?" Syaoran said.

"That's more like it!" Sakura said. After they left the café, they went to the arcade to play some games.

"This is the best arcade ever! You will love it!" Syaoran said.

"I'm not that into games, but whatever," Sakura said. Then, she and Syaoran went to this two player game and were competing against each other.

"I win! Four games in a row! You were right! This is the best arcade ever!" Sakura said.

"Stupid Sakura. I thought that she was not interested in games," Syaoran muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Sakura said glaring at him.

"Let's leave. Let's go to the pizzeria to get some pizza. I'm hungry," Syaoran said.

"Speaking of hungry, I'm hungry too," Sakura said .Then they went to the pizzeria and went up to the counter.

"Um... may I have 2 slices of pizza, and 1 large Coke," Sakura said.

"Ok, what do you want little boy?" the pizza guy asked.

"I want a large Dr. Pepper and three slices of sausage pizza.

"Ok, wait for 10 minutes please," the pizza guy said. After 10 minutes, they got their food and started eating it. When they finish, they decided to go to the movies. Sakura was having so much fun that she forgot about revenge.

They went to watch a scary movie. Sakura and Syaoran were watching the movie carefully. Sakura was very scared.

"Sakura, if you're too scared, we could watch another movie," Syaoran said.

"Me? Scared? What a joke," Sakura said even though that was not true at all. When the scary part came, Sakura went very close to Syaoran. Seeing Sakura so scared, Syaoran went to pat her. When he was patting her, a scary face appeared on the scream so suddenly. Sakura, who was extremely scared that time and since Syaoran was patting her, she took his hand and bite on it.

"Oww! What do you think you are doing?" Syaoran asked yelling.

"Oh! Shut up! We're watching a movie!" a girl sitting at the back said to him.

"Sorry," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, are you too scared?" Sakura asked teasing. Syaoran ignored her and just muttered stuff to himself.

"Good thing I didn't bleed," Syaoran muttered to himself. When the next scary part came, Sakura pulled Syaoran's hair. Syaoran forced himself into not yelling or punching her. But then more scary parts came, and Syaoran got more hurt. Finally, the movie ended and they all went out the theater.

"Thank god the movie is finished!" Syaoran said.

"Yeah, it wasn't _that_ scary after all," Sakura said.

"Not scary? That stupid girl," Syaoran muttered to himself. Sakura then saw teeth marks at his hand.

"Wow, you should bite your hand like that, even though if the movie was scary," Sakura said. Syaoran was now really irritated. He didn't want to yell at Sakura or else he wouldn't get the tape back.

_As for Tomoyo and Eriol... _

Tomoyo's POV:

Eriol and I were going to watch a movie. When we were across the street from the theater, we saw Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey! There's Sakura and Syaoran!" I said.

"You're right. Should we call them or no?" Eriol asked. I took out my video camera.

"How about following and taping them?" I asked grinning.

"But if they find out, won't they get mad?" Eriol asked with an unsure face.

"I won't tell, you won't tell, then how would they find out? By the way, they do look cute together," I said.

"That's true though," Eriol said. So, the following and taping began.

_Back to Sakura and Syaoran..._

Syaoran's POV:

"It's getting late. I should walk you home," I said.

"Well...okay. But! You must remember this one thing. When we get to my house, and you see brother, run for your life, okay? Who knows what he would do to you," Sakura said.

"Well, okay, I guess," I said. I think that she is exaggerating a bit. Actually, a lot! I mean, how bad can he be?

I looked over at Sakura. She was looking at down at the sidewalk. She certainly is quiet today. And for once, she didn't do anything bad to me, well...except for what happen at the theater. I learned to never ever go watch a scary movie with her. I knew I should have watched the funny movie.

Sakura's POV:

I feel that Syaoran is looking at me. Today was a pleasant day. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing. What am I even talking about?! He is my enemy! He is my enemy! Ugh! What do I feel so nervous around him? I was never like this around any other boys. Wait! I hear a noise from behind.

I turned around, but saw no one. Ah! Could there be ghosts? Finally, we were at the front of my house. Before I went in, I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed my worst enemy, Syaoran Li.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Now, Sakura and Syaoran's feelings are developing for each other. I'm still thinking how I'm supposed to write the next chapter. Like I always say, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Surprising News

_Summary: After all the difficulties, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together, but only for a short amount of time. Soon, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. Sakura waited and waited for him to return. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with a woman and that's not all that happened..._

Author's Note:

Thanks to these people that reviewed for Chapter 2:

**SaturnNeko: **Hey! How are you? Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know who you are. Say hello to Pooh Bear for me! (You know what I mean, right?)

**Sakuralover: **What were you saying that wasn't supposed to happen? Was it Sakura kissing Syaoran? Well, I hoped you liked that chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**romantic-is-best: **About the teeth marks, well...you'll find out if Sakura knew she bit Syaoran. The only reason I made them kissed when they were at Sakura's house was because I wanted to end it like that.

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **Thanks for the review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reminder from Previous Chapter:_

Sakura's POV:

I feel that Syaoran is looking at me. Today was a pleasant day. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing. What am I even talking about?! He is my enemy! He is my enemy! Ugh! What do I feel so nervous around him? I was never like this around any other boys. Wait! I hear a noise from behind.

I turned around, but saw no one. Ah! Could there be ghosts? Finally, we were at the front of my house. Before I went in, I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed my worst enemy, Syaoran Li.

**Chapter Three: The Surprising News**

Normal POV:

Soon, Sakura realized what she did and then she quickly ran into the house Syaoran, who was just outside her house, touched his cheek of where Sakura had kissed him and just smiled. Tomoyo and Eriol who was behind Syaoran at a distance started to run away.

Syaoran's POV:

I don't know why, but I have this feeling inside me wanting to see Sakura. Soon, I turned around, about to go home, when I saw two people running. One boy and one girl. I recognized who the boy was, Eriol. If the boy was Eriol, then the girl obviously is Tomoyo.

Oh no! They saw the whole thing then. About Sakura kissing me! How embarrassing! That's it! I'm going to get revenge at Eriol tomorrow. Aha! I have just the plan!

Sakura's POV:

I went into my room and looked out the window. Syaoran was now going home. (sighs) Why do I have this feeling inside me? And worst of all, it's to my worst enemy, Syaoran Li. Could this be the feeling of love? Then on the sidewalk near my house, I spotted a bracelet. I went out and picked it up. On the bracelet were beads that spell out the name Tomoyo.

"Oh Tomoyo, are you in trouble now," I said to myself. I took the bracelet and took it to my room where I putted it in my schoolbag.

_The next day..._

Normal POV:

"Ahhh! I'm late! I better hurry to school right away!" Sakura said. Sakura changed and rushed down the stairs.

"Slow down, will you Sakura?" Touya asked her.

"I'm late!" Sakura said. She took a piece of bread and stuffed it in her mouth as she hurried outside. Finally, she arrived at school. When she hurried to class, she was late.

"Ms. Kinomoto, you are late! Again!" her teacher said.

"I know! I'm so sorry! I woke up late this morning!" Sakura said.

"Okay. Now, go take your seat!" the teacher said.

"Yes sensei," Sakura said.

_At lunch..._

Tomoyo and Eriol kept on smiling at Syaoran and Sakura. All they did back was glare at them.

"So how was your date...I mean your day yesterday?" Tomoyo asked smiling.

"I got hurt by Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Hurt?" Tomoyo asked him curiously.

"We were watching a scary movie," Syaoran said.

"That was considered to be revenge," Sakura said smiling.

"So you knew! You did that on purpose!" Syaoran said angrily.

"Yep, oh yeah Tomoyo you can give the tape back to him," Sakura said.

"Okay," Tomoyo said handing the tape to Syaoran. Syaoran then smiled ready for revenge on Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Eriol, who was that girl you were going out with yesterday? You called me and told me that she somehow got your phone number," Syaoran said.

"WHAT! ERIOL! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME????" Tomoyo screamed.

"I will never do something like that! He's just lying!" Eriol said.

"I don't think he's lying! I think you're lying!" Tomoyo said.

"How can you trust the dishonest, prankster Syaoran Li and not trust me, your dear boyfriend?" Eriol said. Then Syaoran burst into laughter. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at him.

"Sorry, please continue on with the show," Syaoran said. They then looked over at Sakura, who was holding onto Tomoyo's camera recording everything. Then Sakura stopped it and took out the tape.

"SAKURA! SYAORAN!" Tomoyo said.

"Was this one of your pranks?" Eriol asked them seriously.

"Yep!" Sakura and Syaoran said together.

"Well...it isn't funny! We almost broke up because of you and your stupid prank!" Tomoyo said.

"Well...do you know who I saw yesterday while I was about to go home? I saw Eriol with this girl. I wonder who she could be. They both were running as fast as they could. I wonder why," Syaoran said. Eriol and Tomoyo's face then turned red.

"And I found a bracelet. It has beads that spell out the name Tomoyo. You were wearing it after school. I wonder why it was at the sidewalk near my house...," Sakura said taking the bracelet out and showing them it.

"Fine! We admit it!" Eriol said.

"We will give you what we taped about you and you will give us what you taped," Tomoyo said.

"You TAPED and FOLLOWED us?" Sakura and Syaoran said together.

"Oops. I shouldn't have said that right?" Tomoyo said. Soon, they exchanged the tapes.

_After school..._

Syaoran and Sakura were now officially going out on a date. They went shopping.

"Look at this necklace! It's so pretty!" Sakura said pointing at a necklace at the front window of the store.

"Want to buy it?" Syaoran asked.

"No! Look at the price!" Sakura said. Soon, after Syaoran brought Sakura home, he went back to the store and bought the necklace.

When Syaoran went home, his mother was there waiting for him.

"Syaoran! Where have you been?" Yelan (Syaoran's mother. I think that's how you spell her name) asked him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Syaoran asked her.

"You have to pack your bags. You're leaving for Hong Kong in 3 days. You have to go there for 10 years to train for the Li Clan. By the way, you remember Meilin, right? She lives in Hong Kong, so you will be staying at her place," Yelan said. Syaoran was just shocked and he almost even dropped the necklace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I hoped you like this chapter. In the next chapter, it going to tell you what happens 10 years later. That's when all the conflicts start. Well...just review!


	4. Ten Years Later

_Summary: After all the difficulties, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together, but only for a short amount of time. Soon, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. Sakura waited and waited for him to return. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with a woman and that's not all that happened..._

Author's Note: I hope this story is getting more exciting for you. Hope you like this chapter!

Thanks to these reviewers that reviewed for Chapter 3:

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **I'm glad you like it! Well...here is the 4th chapter!

**Sakuralover: **Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**tenshi cherry blossom: **Thanks for the review!

**jessica: **Thanks for the review!

**Kat-illilude:**I updated! Thanks for the review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reminder from Previous Chapter:_

Soon, after Syaoran brought Sakura home, he went back to the store and bought the necklace.

When Syaoran went home, his mother was there waiting for him.

"Syaoran! Where have you been?" Yelan (Syaoran's mother. I think that's how you spell her name) asked him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Syaoran asked her.

"You have to pack your bags. You're leaving for Hong Kong in 3 days. You have to go there for 10 years to train for the Li Clan. By the way, you remember Meilin, right? She lives in Hong Kong, so you will be staying at her place," Yelan said. Syaoran was just shocked and he almost even dropped the necklace.

**Chapter Four: 10 Years Later **

Sakura and Syaoran were now going on a date. They went to the aquarium, since today was Saturday and that means they didn't have to go to school. They had a lot of fun together and they took many pictures. Soon, the sky was getting dark. So, Syaoran brought Sakura home. When they were at Sakura's house, they both chatted a bit before going in.

"Sakura, um...I have some bad news to tell you," Syaoran said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm leaving to go to Hong Kong in 2 days," Syaoran said.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said.

"Huh? What? Just okay?" Syaoran said looking at Sakura.

"Yeah. I mean, you're just going there for a trip and to see your cousin Meilin, right? You'll be back in a month or two or maybe even less," Sakura said.

"Well...actually...I'm going there for 10 years. I have to go train for the Li Clan," Syaoran said. For a moment Sakura just stood there all speechless. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"Ten Years?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way how things are," Syaoran said. Sakura then hugged him tightly.

"You're not leaving me, right?" Sakura asked crying.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" Syaoran said.

"Good," Sakura said still crying. Then Sakura went inside her house and Syaoran left.

_Two days passed and they now were at the airport..._

"Bye Syaoran. Remember, Meilin is going to the airport and you'll follow her, okay? You remember Meilin, right?" Yelan asked.

"Yes mom. I remember Meilin and I'll be sure to follow her and not get lost," Syaoran said. Then, he saw Sakura running to him.

"Good! I'm not late!" Sakura said out of breath.

"Sakura, I will miss you," Syaoran said.

"Remember to e-mail me. You know my e-mail, right? Plus, you have to promise that you will never forget me. And, when you come back, you have to tell me, okay?" Sakura asked crying.

"I know what your e-mail is and I promise you everything you told me to promise," Syaoran said. Then Sakura handed him a little box that's wrapped.

"Here, this is for you. Don't open it yet, though," Sakura said.

"Thanks. It's funny though, because I have something for you too. Don't open it yet too," Syaoran said handing her the wrapped box.

"This is so sad. It's like a movie," Tomoyo said.

"Hey, Syaoran. I was wondering...when you come back from Hong Kong, get us a souvenir," Eriol said.

"How could you be talking about souvenir at a time like this?!" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol.

"I was just kidding," Eriol said.

"Don't worry, I will buy you one even if you don't ask," Syaoran said smiling.

"Thanks!" Eriol said.

"I really have to go on to the plane now, bye everyone. See you ten years later!" Syaoran said waving to them and then going into the plane.

"Bye!" everyone said together. They all were crying, all except Eriol.

_3 days passed since Syaoran flew to Hong Kong..._

Sakura opened her present from Syaoran, since she forgot to open it. When she opened it, she saw it was the necklace she saw at the store. Hanging from the necklace was a cherry blossom. And hanging from the cherry blossom was her name, Sakura. Sakura then went on her computer to check her e-mail. Sure enough, Syaoran had sent her a message. Then she replied to the message.

**Hey Sakura! I miss you so much! Right now, I'm staying at my cousin's house, Meilin. You remember her, right? The one that came over to my house last year for a visit. She's really nice. Anything new happened at Japan? Oh yeah, I got opened your present and I really like it. Thanks for the watch. **

**---Syaoran---**

**Yeah, I remember Meilin. She's real nice. I'm glad you like the watch. On the back of it, there are two letters, SS, representing Sakura and Syaoran. Oh yeah, our school is having a play on one of Shakespeare's works, Romeo and Juliet. Tomoyo got the part of Juliet and who do you think got the part of Romeo? It's...Eriol!**

**-Sakura-**

They both went on replying each other for 2 weeks.

**Eriol got the part of Romeo?! I thought he got the part of Juliet instead. (joking) That's great news though! They both really look cute together. Tell them I said hi and please help me congratulate them. So, how have you been doing? You haven't been dating anyone else, right?**

**---Syaoran---**

**Of course not! I'm not cheating on you! Where would you get an idea like that? Oh, Eriol and Tomoyo said thanks for congratulating them and they also said hi. Plus, Eriol secretly told me to tell you not to forget his souvenir.**

**-Sakura-**

**Oh that Eriol! All he cares about is his souvenir. **

**---Syaoran---**

**Syaoran, I miss you. Why do you have to go for that long? I mean, TEN years. We all will change by then. But I will wait for you. Wait! Are you going behind my back?**

**-Sakura-**

**Of course not! If you didn't then I didn't! Same question you asked me. WHERE DID YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT????!!!! **

**---Syaoran---**

**I got that idea from you. lol**

**-Sakura-**

After that message, Syaoran never replied back.

**Syaoran! Why aren't you answering me?**

**-Sakura-**

**Syaoran! A year has passed already, and you still didn't replied back to me yet! SYAORAN!**

**-Sakura-**

Sakura kept on sending messages to Syaoran, but he still never replied back. Days after days, weeks after weeks and he still didn't replied back.

_Ten Years Later..._

Ten years has passed, and now 24 year old Sakura was walking on the streets shopping for presents.

Sakura's POV:

It's almost Christmas. I have no idea what to buy for Touya and dad. I better buy a present for Tomoyo and Eriol too for incase they came back. They so lucky! They're probably in London now enjoying their nice vacation. And here I am, having a hard time thinking of presents to buy.

I miss Syaoran. I still don't get why he didn't replied back. When this year ends, I have to move on. I said I was going to wait for ten years. And after ten years, and he's still not back, then oh well.

Normal POV:

Sakura sighed and while she was walking she noticed a boy across the street. He looked a lot like Syaoran. She went across the street and approached that boy.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said to that boy. The boy turned to her and spoke.

"Huh?" that boy said. Sakura saw that boy's face and he does not look any bit like Syaoran.

"Sorry, I mistaken you for boyfriend," Sakura said, her face reddening.

"That's okay," the boy said. Sakura walked away and standing in front of her was the real Syaoran. Sakura smiled. His face still looked the same. Sakura ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Syaoran Li! Is that really you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...I am called Syaoran Li, but I don't know you miss. So, can you please stop hugging me?" Syaoran said. Sakura stopped hugging him.

"Don't know me?" Sakura said.

"Um...miss...I'm really sorry, but I don't know you," Syaoran said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So how is this chapter? It seems that Syaoran doesn't recognize Sakura. Well...just please review!


	5. Confused

_Summary: After all the difficulties, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together, but only for a short amount of time. Soon, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. Sakura waited and waited for him to return. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with a woman and that's not all that happened..._

Author's Note: So how's the story so far? I'm so bored around here. Nothing to do. School for me is starting next month. Well anyways, here's the 5th chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to these reviewers that reviewed for Chapter 4:

**Jessica: **Well...here is chapter 5! Hope you like it!

**Sakuralover: **Don't worry. Later on, Syaoran will remember...or will he? (hehe)

**solovable: **Thanks for the review!

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **Thanks for the review!

**Annabelle Crane: **Well...there was a reason for why Syaoran didn't remember Sakura. Read this chapter and find out!

**Indiamagic: **I updated!

**Book Lover990: **Thanks for the review!

_Reminder from Previous Chapter:_

Sakura walked away and standing in front of her was the real Syaoran. Sakura smiled. His face still looked the same. Sakura ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Syaoran Li! Is that really you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...I am called Syaoran Li, but I don't know you miss. So, can you please stop hugging me?" Syaoran said. Sakura stopped hugging him.

"Don't know me?" Sakura said.

"Um...miss...I'm really sorry, but I don't know you," Syaoran said.

**Chapter 5:**

"Don't know me? How can that be?" Sakura asked with a sad look on. Then a girl about her age went next to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, who is she?" the girl asked.

"I don't know Suki. She just ran to me hugging and stuff. But she knows my name," Syaoran said.

"Um...hi, my name is Suki Tanaka. May I ask what your name is?" Suki asked.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said.

"I'm assuming that you are an old friend of Syaoran, right?" Suki asked.

"Yes, I am," Sakura said.

"SAKURA! IS THAT YOU?" a voice shouted. Sakura turned around and saw her.

"Meilin!" Sakura said. She ran to Meilin and hugged her.

"At least _you _remember me," Sakura said crying.

"Um...Meilin, you know her," Syaoran asked.

"Yep. She was one of your childhood friends," Meilin said.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...about that...I'll tell you why, but can I go to your place to tell you?" Meilin said.

"Sure," Sakura said. Sakura brought Meilin to her house and they started talking.

"Sakura, the truth is that Syaoran has amnesia," Meilin said.

"Amnesia?" Sakura asked.

"He was hit by a car. Luckily, his life was not endangered, but he had amnesia," Meilin said.

Flashback

_Syaoran was walking through the streets wondering what to buy for Sakura and everybody else. He wanted to send the presents to them. He was all buy himself since Meilin had to go on a date with her boyfriend. Soon, Syaoran looked across the street and saw a gift shop._

"_Yes! I can buy my presents for everyone at that gift shop!" Syaoran said to himself. When he was going across the street, suddenly a car came and CRASH! The car hit Syaoran and he was just there on the ground with blood coming out of him. The driver drove away without even calling for an ambulance. Then, Suki, who was walking by saw Syaoran and called the ambulance. _

_At the hospital, Meilin and her mom were contacted and they rushed to the hospital. Luckily, Syaoran was not hurt badly and his life was not endangered. _

"_Will he be okay?" Meilin asked._

"_Yes. His life is not endangered, but...," the doctor said._

"_But WHAT?" Meilin asked frantically. _

"_But he will have amnesia," the doctor said._

"_Amnesia?" Meilin asked._

"_Yes, he will forget everything about his past," the doctor said. _

End Flashback

"But who is that Suki girl?" Sakura asked.

"Suki? Uh...she was the one who called the ambulance when Syaoran hit by a car," Meilin said.

"Oh. So they became friends," Sakura said.

"Uh...yeah...um...you can say that," Meilin said.

"Do you think you can bring me to Syaoran's house now? So I can speak to him privately?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. You're trying to make him remember you, right?" Meilin asked.

"Yep," Sakura said. Sakura took a bag and putted some stuff inside it. Meilin then led Sakura to Syaoran's new house. Meilin put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. Inside, was Syaoran sitting on the sofa holding his head.

"Syaoran! Is your head hurting again?!" Meilin asked frantically and slamming the door once Sakura came in.

Syaoran's POV:

I was sitting on the couch holding my head when Meilin suddenly came in. She was asking me if my head was hurting again. I couldn't help it, but burst into laughter.

"Haha! Trick you! You always fall for the same trick!" I said still laughing. Then I look at Meilin. Standing besides her was that crazy girl from before. I think her name was...um...oh yeah! Sakura!

"Why are you here?" I asked Sakura.

"She's here to see you! Duh!" Meilin said.

"See me? Why?" I asked.

"Hi Syaoran. You really, really, really don't remember me?" Sakura asked. I looked at her. Her eyes looked very familiar, but I can't remember where I saw them. They were emerald. I've seen them before. Maybe it was when I first saw her before.

"No, I don't think I know you," Syaoran said. Sakura then started crying. I was looking at her wondering why she is crying.

"Well...I'll just leave both of you alone," Meilin said and then went upstairs. Sakura wiped her tears and then sat next to me and took something out of her bag. She held it up for me to see.

"Do you remember this?" Sakura asked. She was holding up a necklace. Hanging from it was a cherry blossom and hanging from the cherry blossom said Sakura. Then, a vision appeared in my head remembering me buying it.

"I...bought that," I said.

"Yes! You bought that for me! You gave it to me at the airport when you were about to leave for Hong Kong!" Sakura said smiling.

Sakura's POV:

I was really happy because Syaoran finally remembered something.

"I bought that for you?" Syaoran asked me.

"Yes! And I bought you the watch you're wearing right now!" I said. Syaoran took his watch off.

"This was from you?" Syaoran asked me. I flipped the watch over to the back and showed him the two letters, SS.

"You see those two letters? It means Syaoran and Sakura together," I said.

"You're such a liar!" Syaoran said.

"Huh?" I said.

"I don't even know if I know you or not! If this is a lie, then all the other things you said could be lies!" Syaoran said. I had no idea what he was talking about.

Normal POV:

"Suki bought me this watch," Syaoran said.

"But...I bought you this watch," Sakura said. Then, the door opened and Suki came in.

"Hi Syaoran honey. Oh, why is that Sakura girl here?" Suki asked looking at me.

"Um...I just wanted to talk to Syaoran," Sakura said.

"Oh...okay," Suki said looking giving me a weird look.

"She is such a liar. She said that she bought me this watch. And she said that she know me. I have no idea what she is saying is real or not," Syaoran said to Suki.

"Yeah, I bought Syaoran that watch. The letters SS means Suki and Syaoran together," Suki said.

"But...I bought him a watch like that. Wait! Suki and Syaoran forever?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. We're about to marry though," Suki said blushing.

Author's Note: This chapter wasn't that good, but I hope it was okay. I know that this chapter was kind of confusing. In the next chapter, I will explain about the watch thing. And I will also explain why Syaoran doesn't trust Sakura that much. If you have any questions, please ask me in the reviews!


	6. Chatting with Suki

_Summary: After all the difficulties, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together, but only for a short amount of time. Soon, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. Sakura waited and waited for him to return. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with a woman and that's not all that happened..._

Author's Note: Tomoyo and Eriol will enter the story once again in this chapter! Hooray! Wonder what they're reactions will be.

Thanks to these reviewers that review for Chapter 5:

**Sakuralover: **I'm glad that you think it's getting interesting. Don't worry, Syaoran will remember Sakura in the later chapters.

**pinky: **Well, Syaoran doesn't trust Sakura that much since he doesn't remember her, so that's why he called her liar. About the watch thing of why Suki said she bought it, well...you'll find out.

**tenshi cherry blossoms: **Well, you'll find out soon enough if Suki really did lie or not...

**xfLiPx**I'm glad that the story is getting more interesting. And about Suki and the watch...you'll find out if she was lying or not.

**jessica: **Thanks for the review!

**Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **Here's the 6th chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**romantic-is-best: **You'll see if Suki is bad or not. About the watch thing, you'll find out if she really did or didn't buy the watch.

**Suppie69: **Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Reminder from Previous Chapter: _

"Um...I just wanted to talk to Syaoran," Sakura said.

"Oh...okay," Suki said looking giving me a weird look.

"She is such a liar. She said that she bought me this watch. And she said that she know me. I have no idea what she is saying is real or not," Syaoran said to Suki.

"Yeah, I bought Syaoran that watch. The letters SS means Suki and Syaoran together," Suki said.

"But...I bought him a watch like that. Wait! Suki and Syaoran forever?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. We're about to marry though," Suki said blushing.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Chatting with Suki**

"Did I hear wrong or did you say that he was your boyfriend and you're going to get married soon?" Sakura asked with a shocked look on her face.

"No, you didn't hear wrong," Suki said.

"She's such a liar! She said that she bought this watch! I bought this watch with you, Suki," Syaoran said.

"Oh. I get the situation now," Suki said.

"But I wasn't lying! I really did buy the watch!" Sakura said.

"Syaoran, can I have a talk with Sakura _alone_?" Suki asked.

"Sure," Syaoran said glaring at Sakura while he went upstairs. Suki and Sakura sat on the couch.

"Sakura, I think you bought a watch for him, but it I think it was broken," Suki said.

"Broken?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, at when Syaoran got into the car crash, I saw that his watch, the glass part, was shattered into pieces," Suki said.

"Oh, then what about the watch he has right now?" Sakura asked.

"I bought it with him," Suki said.

"With him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. When we dated for like two years, we went to a store, bought the watch, and carved our initials at the back of the watch," Suki said.

_Flashback_

_Suki and Syaoran were walking in the streets. Suddenly, Syaoran stopped looking at the front window of a store that sells watches._

"_You want to buy a watch?" Suki asked._

"_Yeah," Syaoran said. They went inside to look at the watch._

"_Every single one of the watches is so elegant," Syaoran said._

"_Why don't you buy this one?" Suki asked pointing at a watch._

"_Why that one?" Syaoran asked._

"_Because, I remember that on the day of your accident, you were wearing this watch. But then it broke when the car crashed into you," Suki said._

"_Ok, I'll buy this one then," Syaoran said. _

"_May I please have this one?" Syaoran said to the lady._

"_Okay. Since you both seem like a nice couple, do you want to carve your initials on the back of the watch?" the lady said._

"_Uhh...," Syaoran said._

"_It's free though," the lady said._

"_Then okay!" Suki said. _

"_What should I carve on it then?" the lady asked._

"_SS, standing for Syaoran and Suki forever," Syaoran said._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura's POV:

Why does it have to be a coincidence? Why does she he name have to start with a S. Ugh!

"I see, so that's how it happened," I said.

"Yep," Suki asked.

"But he doesn't have to call me a liar," Sakura said.

"He doesn't trust people that much because he got tricked before," Suki said.

"Tricked?" I asked.

"Yeah," Suki said.

_Flashback_

_Syaoran was walking in the streets all alone. He then went to this store to eat since he was hungry. After he finished eating, he started paying the guy._

"_Here's the money," Syaoran said._

"_Thanks," the man said putting the money away._

"_Did I pay already?" Syaoran asked._

"_Ummm...no!" the man said. Syaoran then went to his wallet and paid the guy again. The guy putted the money in his pockets. Syaoran was about to walk away, when the guy called out to him._

"_Hey! Kid! You didn't pay!" the pay said._

"_Oh...sorry!" Syaoran said reaching for his pocket. Just then Suki came and stopped him._

"_Stop! I saw you paid already!" Suki said._

"_No! He didn't!" the guy said._

"_Hey, he might have forgotten, but I haven't and I'm not stupid too!" Suki said. She grabbed Syaoran by the hand and walked him away from that store._

_End of Flashback_

"That's how Syaoran and I first fell in love with each other," Suki said.

"I see, so that's what happened.

"Sakura, why are you so interested in him? Who is he to you?" Suki asked.

"Before his accident, I was his girlfriend," Sakura said.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for not updating! I have so much homework from school! (sighs) Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	7. Surprises

_Summary: After all the difficulties, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together, but only for a short amount of time. Soon, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. Sakura waited and waited for him to return. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with a woman and that's not all that happened..._

Author's Note: I just found out that I made I teensy mistake. I said that Tomoyo and Eriol will enter again at Chapter 6, but they didn't. Sorry. They are going to enter in the next chapter! I'm so sorry for updating this late. It's just that there is just so much homework going on and on in my school. I'm also writing a book for drama, so that's why. I'm going to try to update fast though.

Thanks to these reviewers who reviewed for Chapter 6:

**silent-angel510: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!!!!

**Sakuralover: **Syaoran will remember Sakura, will he? Hehe. I'm really sorry for updating this late!

**sakura.cherry.blossom: **Is it really that sad?

**jessica: **Thanks for reviewing!

**tenshi cherry blossoms:** Are you sure that Suki is nice? Hehe.

**romantic-is-best: **I know that it's kinda weird that he doesn't trust people after one little incident, but...that was the only idea in my mind. And about Suki, you don't know if she is really good or bad. Hehe.

* * *

_Reminder from Previous Chapter: _

"That's how Syaoran and I first fell in love with each other," Suki said.

"I see, so that's what happened.

"Sakura, why are you so interested in him? Who is he to you?" Suki asked.

"Before his accident, I was his girlfriend," Sakura said.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

Sakura's POV:

"WHAT?! IS IT ME OR DID YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE HIS GIRLFRIEND?" Suki screamed.

"I said that I used to be his girlfriend, and please do not scream," I said.

"Well...you are not taking my dear Syaoran away from me!" Suki yelled. She then slapped herself hard on the face. Her face now looks very red with a red handmark on her cheek. Tears were then coming out from her eyes.

"Oww!" She cried. Soon, footsteps were heard. Suki put her hand on her cheek and cries. Syaoran came down and ran to Suki.

"What happened?!" Syaoran asked frantically. He was looking at Suki and then at me and then at Suki again. This happened repeatedly.

"SHE! She slapped me on the face!" Suki cried touching her face. Syaoran looked over at me with an evil glare.

"But...I...didn't," I said hesitantly. Tears were forming and then came streaming down my eyes. Why? Why was she lying?

"Get out now," Syaoran said angrily. I burst into tears.

"I told you! I didn't slap her on the face! She did that purposely by herself!" I cried.

"And why would she do that?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because she knows that I used to be your girlfriend before you were in the car accident," I said.

"I don't trust you! Get out now!" Syaoran said angrily. He was so loud that Meiling came downstairs looking at us curiously.

"I'm not lying!" I said crying.

"I said GET OUT NOW!" he said. I ran to the door, opened it and left their house. I finally see them and this is how he treats me! He doesn't remember me at all! I can make him remember me, but he doesn't have to treat me that way! I ran back to my house.

* * *

Meiling's POV: 

I was looking at Syaoran and Suki. I had no idea what happened. Why was Sakura running out the house crying? And why did Syaoran shout for her to leave? I was just so confused. Suki was just there touching her cheek, which had a big, red handmark on it. She was also crying.

"Um...sorry to interrupt, but what just happened?" I asked.

"That girl, Sakura, she slapped me," Suki said crying.

"Slapped you? Uh...but why?" I asked.

"Because she's jealous that I'm Syaoran's girlfriend!" Suki cried.

"I don't think that Sakura is that kind of person, though," I said.

"Well! She is!" Syaoran said angrily. He then ran back upstairs.

"I need to have a talk with Sakura," I said.

"Don't! I don't want you to get hurt by her too!" Suki said. I smiled at her. Somehow, I don't know if I should believe her or not. I mean, that Sakura doesn't seem like that kind of person. But Suki also doesn't seem like the kind of person to lie.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt me...I think," I said.

"Okay, but be careful," she said and she left to go back to her house. I was about to go out and go look for Sakura when my cell phone rang. I opened it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi!" said a voice. I then smiled.

"Oh hi Tomoyo. How is it with you and ERIOL TOGETHER in London?" I asked cheerfully.

"Oh, we're FINE," Tomoyo said laughing. I laughed too.

"Great. So when are you coming back?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 3:00," she said.

"Great!" I shouted.

"Don't need to shout in the phone. So, how is it? Did you go back to Japan with Syaoran? I haven't called you for such a long time," she said.

"Yeah, we came back to Japan with Syaoran," I said trying to act cheerful.

"Good! Does Sakura know? She misses him a lot!" Tomoyo cried.

"Uh...yeah...she knows," I said.

"Oh! I can't wait to come back! I mean, Eriol and I, you and your boyfriend, and Sakura and Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Now, you don't shout!" I said laughing.

"Sorry (laughs), I'm just so excited! I can't wait!" she said.

"C'mon! You can wait. It's just tomorrow!" I said.

"I know, but I'm really excited! Syaoran and Sakura would be a great couple together!" she said.

"Yes...a ," I said uneasily.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

"Ok," Tomoyo said.

"Bye then! See you tomorrow!" I said.

"Okay, bye!" Tomoyo said.

Normal POV:

Meiling shut off her cell phone and put it down. Syaoran then came downstairs.

"I'm ordering pizza!" he said.

"Okay. Syaoran...are you busy tomorrow?" Meiling asked.

"Nope. Why?" he said.

"Come with me tomorrow at 3:00 to the airport," Meiling said.

"Okay...why?" he asked.

"Just come!" Meiling said impatiently.

"Okay," he said.

"And oh yeah, can you pretend that you remember Sakura and that now Sakura is your girlfriend?" Meiling asked.

* * *

Author's Note: So, do you like this chapter? I hoped you did. Sorry, if I have any grammar mistakes or anything and sorry if I don't update as early. Gotta do homework and I need to do my Social Studies project. Hehe. Review! 


	8. Pretending

_Summary: After all the difficulties, Sakura and Syaoran finally got together, but only for a short amount of time. Soon, Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong to train for the Li clan. Sakura waited and waited for him to return. 10 years passed, and Syaoran came back with a woman and that's not all that happened…_

Author's Note: I am soooooooo sorry about now updating sooner. But it is just that there was too much schoolwork, and I didn't have the time…I also haven't been on for quite a while and kind of like forgot about this story. Sorry!

Thanks to these reviewers who reviewed Chapter 7: ( I didn't put all of them because I wanted to finish this chapter quickly)

**Sakuralover: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY glad that you like the last chapter! I really did not have much fun doing my project. Ah! It gets me so frustrating thinking about the project.

**jessica: **Thanks for the review!

**silent-angel510: **Hmm…maybe at the end, I should really make someone slap her.

**swtscorpiongrl18: **It's not that Meiling isn't supporting Sakura, it's just that she has known Suki very long too.

**tenshi cherry blossoms: **Thanks for the review!

**nipagirl12193**Thanks for the review! But how is Suki weird?

* * *

_Reminder of Previous Chapter: _

"Okay. Syaoran…are you busy tomorrow?" Meiling asked.

"Nope. Why?" he said.

"Come with me tomorrow at 3:00 to the airport," Meiling said.

"Okay…why?" he asked.

"Just come!" Meiling said impatiently.

"Okay," he said.

"And oh yeah, can you pretend that you remember Sakura and that now Sakura is your girlfriend?" Meiling asked.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

Syaoran's POV:

"Uh…why would I want to do that?" I was just shocked by Meiling's question. I had no idea why she would even ask me that.

"Please?" she asked.

"But can you explain why?" I asked.

"Because…it would make Sakura happy," she said.

"Who cares about that Sakura! She slapped Suki on the face! I can't do this to Suki!" I cried aloud. I was just furious.

"Let's ask Suki, do you want to?" she asked.

"Fine! But she'd probably say no," I said. Meiling yelled out Suki's name and she came down.

"What?" Suki asked.

"Meiling is going out of her mind!" I said.

"I'm not going out of my mind!" she said and glared and me.

"I mean…she has a question to ask you," I said. Whenever Meiling glares at me, it just somewhat give me the chills. She could be pretty scary.

"What's the question?" Suki asked and laughed.

"Um…can Syaoran…pretend to be Sakura's boyfriend for tomorrow? Just one day?" Meiling asked. Suki gave her a weird look.

"You want MY boyfriend to pretend to be THAT Sakura's boyfriend?" Suki asked.

"Um…yea," Meiling said and she looked at Suki with sad eyes.

"Fine Fine Fine," Suki said and walked away. I couldn't believe it. Suki is just too nice. She says yes to most of the things we ask her. She's just too nice.

"Since even Suki said yes, would you please do the favor for me now?" Meiling asked and gave me a sad look.

"For $30, I would agree to it," I said with a smirk. Meiling would never give me money since she likes to spend it on her own stuff, like new clothes. I'm pretty sure she would not agree with it, so I won't have to pretend to be that stupid Sakura's boyfriend.

"Fine," Meiling said. I was so shocked. Guess I should've said $80 instead.

**The Next Day at the Airport…**

Tomoyo's POV:

It was great to be back in Japan again! Eriol and I was at the airport waiting for Sakura to come. She's probably late AGAIN. She's always late.

"Look! It's Meiling and Syaoran!" Eriol suddenly said and pointed at them. I turned my head to where he was pointing. There, I saw Meiling waving frantically with a big smile on her face.

"HIIIIII!" Meiling shouted. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I miss you so much Meiling!" I said. Then, I saw Syaoran. He was just staring at Eriol and I just speechless.

"Are you so excited that you don't even know what to say? I haven't seen you for such a long time!" Eriol asked laughing.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked glaring at him. As soon, as he said that, Meiling gave him a strange look. Syaoran saw and suddenly, his whole expression was different. "Oh, hey."

"Syaoran, where's Sakura? She didn't come with you?" I asked.

"Sakura, why would she even come with m…, I mean, she didn't come with me because…um…um…uh…," he said, looking all nervous.

"That's because Sakura was sleeping late again, and she told us to go first," Meiling interrupted.

"Oh," I said. Something was wrong. Syaoran wasn't like his usual self. He changed a lot from when I saw him last 10 years ago.

"TOMOYO!" said a voice. I knew that voice very well. I turned around, and there stood my best friend, Sakura.

"SAKURA!" I said and hugged her. Then, Sakura saw Syaoran and she her smile turned into a sudden frown. She was just staring at him, looking all sad. Meiling then went next to Syaoran and whispered something in his ears.

Sakura's POV:

I was so sad to see Syaoran. He must still be mad at me for doing something I got blamed for. He then went next to me.

"Sakura, I've regained my memory again. I'm so sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didn't mean it," he said very lowly. Tomoyo heard what he said even though he said it very lowly. She was just looking at us two not knowing what was happening. My eyes filled up with tears and I hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you Syaoran! I was so sad yesterday knowing that you were mad at me!" I said, crying. I then kissed him on the cheek. He then pushed me away.

"Hey! Meiling! This wasn't part of the deal! You only said to pretend to be his boyfriend! I don't care about the $30 anymore! I just cannot do anything that would disrespect to Suki! I don't even know these people here!" Syaoran screamed and walked away. I looked at Meiling, and she smiled uneasily.

Normal POV:

"Um…sorry, but I have to go…," Meiling said and ran after Syaoran.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked all confused.

"Syaoran…he has amnesia…he doesn't remember me…," Sakura said and burst into tears.

"What did he mean by saying that he would not do anything to disrespect Suki?" Eriol asked.

"Suki is his girlfriend…," Sakura said crying. Both of them gasped.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally finished with this chapter! I'm going to try my best to update the next chapter as quick as possible. I'm also going to try to write the ending for Secret Admirer. Hopefully, I can finish that soon. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
